jendfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Luffy! The Man Who Will Become Pirate King
Plot The series begins with a barrel floating in the water. Aboard a passenger ship, two sailors spot the barrel floating in the sea. The ship is hosting a formal dance for the rich passengers, and among them, a pretty young girl is invited to dance. The two sailors cast out a rope to reel the barrel in. When they pull it in, however, another sailor spots a pirate ship in the distance, a pink one - belonging to the pirate Alvida. The pirate ship, known as the Miss Love Duck, fires its cannons and the barrel is knocked out of the sailors' hands, sent rolling into the kitchen. Panic ensues as the pirate ship attacks the cruise vessel, pulling up beside it and allowing the pirates to board, led by Alvida. While pirates are attacking the ship, Coby, a young boy who is essentially a slave of Alvida's, sneaks into the kitchen and notices the barrel. As he is rolling it away, several pirates come in and ask why he's sneaking around. They then proclaim that they are thirsty and just as one of the pirates is about to smash open the barrel with his fist, it bursts open and out jumps Monkey D. Luffy, shocking everybody . The pirates try to attack him, but they are easily defeated and flee, and Coby is left intrigued by Luffy. Luffy and Coby head to the storage cellar of the ship and Luffy starts eating apples out of a crate. While in the cellar, Luffy asks if they are on a pirate ship. Coby replies that they are not, but rather on a cruise ship being raided by pirates. Luffy then explains how his dinghy was destroyed in a whirlpool and how he barely survived by jumping into the barrel. Then, Coby explains how he ended up getting picked up by Alvida's pirates and how he has been their slave ever since. Luffy then mentions his dream, how he wants to become the Pirate King, which causes Coby to lose it, realizing that Luffy is a pirate. While this conversation is being held, Alvida's pirates tell their captain that there is a barrel monster aboard the ship, and are all oblivious to the fact that Nami is robbing them blind. Alvida bursts through the ceiling of the cellar and sees Luffy, mentioning how he is not actually Roronoa Zoro. Luffy then asks who the fat lady is, infuriating Alvida. Alvida attacks but Luffy picks up Coby and launches himself out of the cellar, and onto the deck. He is attacked by Alvida's pirates but knocks them all out using a Gomu Gomu no Rocket attack. When everyone is shocked by this, Luffy explains that he is a rubber man who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. He says he wants to find One Piece and that he is currently looking for a crew, thinking that ten people is a good amount. Alvida asks Coby who the most beautiful woman in the world is. Alvida, who had trained Coby to stay by her side, is shocked when Coby, inspired by Luffy, stands up for himself and yells that Alvida is a smelly, fat, old hag. Luffy Fights Alvida Alvida attacks Luffy. Alvida becomes livid and attacks. Her mace strikes Luffy right on the head, but he stays standing. Luffy proclaims that a normal attack like that won't work on a rubber man, then winds back and uses a Gomu Gomu no Pistol attack to send Alvida flying, defeating her with one hit. Luffy orders Alvida's remaining pirates to get a boat ready for him and Coby, and they jump into the boat and sail away, briefly seeing Nami in her boat as they head off. Sailing out into the great blue sea, Luffy asks about the pirate hunter Coby mentioned. Coby says that he was captured by the Marines, and Luffy announces his intention of asking him to join his crew. This causes Coby to lose it again. Luffy makes up his mind, saying that he will recruit Roronoa Zoro as his next member. While they are speaking, the scene changes to a nearby Marine base where a man with a green bandanna is tied to a cross, looking up. Gallery Luffy_Emerges_From_Barrel_in_Anime.png|Luffy's first appearance. 361887.jpg|Coby is freaked out by Luffy. Episode-one-piece-1.jpg|Luffy and Coby confront Alvida. One_Piece_Episode_1_Screenshot_-1145.jpg|Coby warning Luffy about Zoro.